User talk:Tardisgirl98
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Doctor Who Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Kyle Harmon Hola! Hi Tardisgirl! I'm making a page on the Daleks. I will help as much as I can! Talk to you soon! thundervikkiangel Thundervikkiangel 19:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hiya Tardisgirl! The Daleks were sooooo cool! They were like Smartie colours! I wish there had been a pink one.... I missed the oneone yesterday cause I'm in England for my cousins wedding. What happened? If I missed the Weeping Angels, I'm gonna be soooooooo annoyed... thundervikkiangel x Yes! I love Riversong! Cool Dalek! You know what would be funny? If they got the vampires and the werewolf in the same episode. Hey, random question, which are you? Team Edward or Team Jacob? Sorry, it was about Twilight. Those films that everyone's nuts about. Hi I've given the account, Amy Pond, bot status as you requested. If there are any problems, please let me know. -- Wendy (talk) 02:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi! I'm new! Amy Pond 11:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC)